Icy Redemption
by Mega-Melfina
Summary: An AerisSephiroth story. So far, it is PG13 for a little bit of violence. Please Read and Review! Kind of on hiatus...:
1. Praying for Death

Icy Redemption  
  
Final Fantasy VII is copyright Squaresoft, as well as all characters. This  
  
story is my own creation. I am not being paid or anything to write it. Please read and review! Thanks.  
  
Intro  
  
The crystalline city shimmered and sparkled as Aerith stepped down the long staircase. The sound of the clear water calmed Aerith, despite what she had to do in this beautiful city. She reached the end of the staircase, and hopped quietly over stone pillars. The empty altar loomed before, and she stepped up to it, kneeling down to pray. The voices of the Planet and her ancestors spoke to her quietly, reassuring her. This was her duty. No one else could perform this task. She had to use the White Materia, to summon Holy. The only thing that could save this planet. And the only way to do that was to die. Soon, her time would come. Aerith knew her destiny, and knew whose hand would strike her down. The man with the silver hair, the piercing eyes. He would kill her, and in death, she would summon Holy.  
  
Tears sprung up behind her closed eyes. She wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Not after meeting so many new people, making so many new friends. She wanted to stay and experience new feelings, like love and aging. The tears trickled down her pale cheeks.  
  
A soft thud behind her caused her to cease her gloom thinking. Aerith opened her eyes slowly, readying herself for the blow that would end her life. The silver sword that would pierce her heart and end it all.  
  
"Cetra. . ." Sephiroth's voice cut through the thick air. Aerith didn't respond. There wasn't anything she could say to stop this moment. Her heart beat quick with fear.  
  
"I am not going to kill you." Aerith took in a startled breath. His voice had broken the little calm she had surrounded herself with.  
  
"I know what will happen if I kill you." Aerith let out a strangled croak, emerald eyes growing wider.  
  
"How?" She spoke shakily, with her back still to Sephiroth. There was only silence. It echoed around her. Slowly, she began to turn her head, green eyes alert and open. She could feel his presence, but wouldn't he speak? She began to stand. A stabbing pain shot through her shoulder suddenly, numbing her arm and chest. Aerith cried out in agony, crumbling to the floor.  
  
"Foolish Ancient. Mother wants the Planet for us, and I won't let you stand in her way." Aerith lay, Sephiroth's masamune protruding from above her breast. Blood poured from underneath her.  
  
"I can't. . .let you. . ." Aerith began to shudder and convulse. Sephiroth cursed under his breath.  
  
She's willing herself to die. . . He thought, moving to her side. He scrutinized the wound with careful eyes.  
  
Shit. I went through a muscle. How did I manage that? He quickly ripped a piece of cloth from his black cloak. With a skilled hand, he quickly withdrew his sword from her limp figure. Blood trickled thickly from the open wound. He applied heavy pressure to the open would, using the thick piece of cloak. Using another piece of long cloth, he fashioned a tight tourniquet. Lifting the slim woman, he walked out the crystal city, now empty and quiet. 


	2. Smile Shines Through

Icy Redemption Final Fantasy VII is copyright Squaresoft, as well as all characters. This  
story is my own creation. I am not being paid or anything to write it.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The fire shone orange in the sea of white. A small tent was set up near the fire. The fire illumined a bright circle around it.  
We can't make it to Icicle Inn tonight with her condition. Sephiroth sat inside the large tent, hunched over the pallid woman. She was still unconscious, and breathing unsteadily. Sephiroth regarded her with his cool eyes. The girl would need the muscle stitched, as well as the soft skin surrounding it. He sighed, his breath coming out in a faint burst of gray.  
How could I manage to hurt her more then anticipated? I only meant to his her shoulder, not the muscle. . . He sat in deep thought, thinking of the distractions that had caused him to injure the slim girl.  
A sharp intake of air shook him from his thoughts. Aerith had her eyes open, staring at him glazed. Her mouth hung open in a feeble attempt to breathe.  
"Aerith?" Sephiroth leaned over her, eyeing her cautiously. A small squeak came from her throat, and blood trickled out of her gaping mouth slowly. Her green eyes began to disappear into her head. Her chest moved rapidly up and down.  
"Aerith? Stay with me! You can't die!" Aerith gave a great sigh as her breath stopped. Sephiroth cursed, moving toward the still woman. Using his strong arms, he pumped against her sternum hard. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his mouth over hers, tasting the metallic blood that had seeped from her body. He expelled the breath into her empty lungs. His hands pumped again, furiously. He expelled another strong breath into Aerith. Green eyes shot open. Sephiroth backed away as Aerith coughed and began to breathe. She shuddered, turning her wet eyes to Sephiroth.  
"Why. . .did you hurt me?" She began to slump back. Sephiroth, using his strong arm, gently lay her back onto the ground.  
"I didn't mean it." He spoke softly as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
~  
  
The sun shone though the flaps of the gray tent. Sephiroth was outside, squatting near the dying fire. Inside the ten, Aerith lay quietly, pretending to sleep. Pain was keeping her from really resting. Outside, she could hear Sephiroth packing up and extinguishing the fire. Aerith didn't think she could move, especially not with him. And now, how was she supposed to summon Holy? Her mind was a mess.  
"Ah, your awake." Aerith gasped as Sephiroth poked his head into the small tent.  
"Y-yes. . ."  
"We'll be leaving soon. Don't move. I'll be in shortly." Aerith stared as he left. Fear gripped her. What was Sephiroth planning? Aerith lay with the sleeping bag wrapped around her, dreading moving and going further away with him.  
~  
  
Sephiroth's tall figure could be seen tramping though the snow. Aerith, still wrapped in the thick sleeping bag, slept restlessly in his arms, shivering. Sephiorth himself was cold, and he felt his teeth chattering. Icicle Inn loomed ahead. Sephiroth quickened his pace, driven by the warm lights and buildings.  
~  
  
The Inn had a roaring fire and heat. Sephiroth sat near the fire with Aerith. A local doctor was on his way to treat Aerith's wound. Sephiroth wondered what the townspeople thought of him. They were probably scared. He was getting nothing but the best treatment, but he knew that only came with the fear. He sighed, looking into the burning fire. Those years ago. . .when he burned that town. . .he couldn't remember. What happened? What made him destroy such a peaceful town? The memories were clouded.  
"Mr. Sephiroth. ..?" A young man in a white coat stood before him.  
"Are you the doctor?" The man nodded.  
"Is this the girl?" Sephiroth nodded, and moved over so the doctor could kneel before her.  
"This is a very deep wound." He stated after pulling away the bloodied sleeping bag.  
"Please. Just do all you can to help her." Sephiroth turned away from him and looked into the fire again. The young doctor took out a pair of scissors and began to cut away strips of Aerith's pink dress.  
The wound was dirty and was beginning to look inflamed. The doctor took out a small prod and gently opened the wound. Aerith gasped and sat up, casting the prod away. Sephiroth crawled over, kneeling by her head. The doctor looked nervously at Sephiroth.  
"Aerith, this man is going to fix your wound." Aerith shook her head.  
"It hurts. . ." Sephiroth took her hand and squeezed it hard, willing Aerith to lay back. The doctor pulled out a small bottle from his medical bag.  
"Ahem. . .Aerith? That is your name? I am going to clean the wound. It will sting a little. I'll try to be as quick as possible." Sephiroth nodded to the man, who poured some of the clear liquid into the wound. Aerith screamed through her teeth, and bit her lip. She squeezed Sephiroth's hand with her own, tears leaking out of her eyes. Sephiroth felt his heart wrench in agony as Aerith braced herself against the pain. The wound bubbled white, and finally, returned to a reddened state. The doctor pulled out stitching utensils and a syringe. Injecting Aerith with a painkiller, he scrutinized the wound.  
"I am going to stitch the wound. Okay?" Sephiroth nodded once more to him. He began to quickly sew the wound, closing it neatly. Aerith whimpered from the floor.  
"It's okay. It will be over soon." Sephiorth murmured to her, trying to sound comforting. Aerith clutched his hand, feeling the wet tears trickle slowly down her face.  
"Sephiroth, I am finished." The doctor began putting away his tools. Aerith lay back, allowing herself to relax.  
"Is there anything you can give her for future pains?" The doctor nodded, and took out a small bottle.  
"These contain strong painkillers. I would only take one half. It will last for about 8 hours." Sephiroth nodded.  
"I thank you. Please accept this gil." Sephiroth counted out 5,000 gil and placed it in the doctor's hands.  
"Mr. Sephiroth, I cannot accept this. . ." Sephiroth shook his head.  
"It is the least I can do. Take it." The doctor nodded.  
"Thank you." He quietly left the Inn, leaving behind the warm fire and shelter. Sephiroth turned back to Aerith. She slept quietly, her eyes closed peacefully. Sephiroth found himself smiling a tiny bit. He covered her with another sleeping bag and sat watch.  
  
End. This chapter came out really long for some reason. . .oh well. 


	3. Thoughts, Feelings

Again, me no own Final Fantasy. Ugga.

Sephiroth waited up all night, watching over Aerith. Like a good man, he checked her bandages, gave her medicine, held her hand.

He wondered if he was going crazy.

Ever since he had wounded her, something had arisen within him. Some emotion…one he barely remembered.

After two days of thinking, he realized what it might be.

It was guilt. He, the great Sephiroth, murdered, town destroyed, puppet, felt guilty for hurting Aerith. A pure, innocent woman.

Sephiroth hadn't felt guilty in years. Not since he lit Nibelheim on fire.

_What is happening to me? Bahamut help me, I am FEELING something._

He sighed, setting his chin on his hand. It had been a long time since he felt anything. And now, he remembered his other emotions as well. It hurt him to think of everything he had done. And that scared him.

_I am only doing it for Mother…to save the planet! _One voice argued with him.

_You killed people! You destroyed lives! _Another voice within him argued. Suddenly, it wasn't a battle between that stupid Cloud and his friends. It was a battle within himself.

_This can't be happening…_ He thought to himself, feeling overwhelmed. _Either way, I have to get the girl to Mother._

The sun rose the next morning, and Aerith and Sephiroth were already gone from Icicle Inn. Sephiroth had Aerith on his back, wrapped in a wool blanket. She was asleep again, after taking another pill for pain. Sephiroth grumbled to himself as he trudged through the snow, following a path in his head.

_God, I get stuck carrying all this weight because of a stupid mistake… _He mentally kicked himself. He had been carrying Aerith all day, and there was still about an hour to get to the cave on the side of the Crater. Sephiroth had to admit, he was tired.

_Why don't you just set up camp? Besides, you don't want to see Mother just yet…_ Sephiroth froze. Did that thought just come from him? He pondered this.

_I don't…want to see Mother?_

_No…don't you want your own time with…her? _He stopped, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Aerith's long chestnut hair. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling, but he decided to find a good spot to set up camp.

Night had fallen outside, and Sephiroth and Aerith were warm inside their tent. Both were wrapped in blankets, huddled together. A fire outside was sending little warmth their way. Aerith was sitting up by herself, eating broth fed to her by Sephiroth. Her right arm was still very numb, and the left one was of as little use.

"Thank you, Sephiroth…" She said hesitantly, worried about the outburst sure to follow.

"Yeah, sure." Sephiroth spoke quietly, out of character. He spooned some more broth into her mouth. It warmed her. Instead of responding, she smiled at him, enjoying his sudden change of heart. To her utter surprise, he gave an attempt at smiling back.

Aerith had curled up, and fallen asleep quickly after eating. She was still worn out and in pain. Sleep, for her, was a welcome release.

However, for Sephiroth, it seemed to be a curse. He had tried sleeping, but only to dream about the chestnut haired beauty. Something was happening between them, almost like they were hit by an invisible Bolt materia. In the dream…they kissed. That had woken Sephiroth up quickly.

_Gah! What a nightmare!_ He though, scratching his head. His silver hair was snarled from sleep.

_Really? Was it a nightmare? Think carefully…_ He was sick of this side of his head. Of course it was a nightmare! He couldn't really like her. After all, he was bringing her to Mother.

_Don't bring her._ He stood up, hitting the top of his head on the canvas of the tent. Don't take her to Mother? That would break every rule. He would be a failure.

_I have to take her. _He thought, turning back over to go back to sleep. He wouldn't let down his Mother. He loved her…didn't he? Wasn't that what 'love' is?


End file.
